Weiss the Gam3r Tri
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: after taking a nice long break Weiss is back with her friends for some fun gaming time, however is there enough time for fun and games when you're at school, who knows! Now playing Transformers Devastation
1. The Incredible Hulk

Weiss had just returned after a lengthy mission with a mix and match team of huntresses from those available at Beacon with Professor Oobleck, who after recent events got her admiration him a bit higher, but as just high as the Mountain Glen mission last year, the main team was her, a first year Coco and Pyrrha they were tracking down Nocturnes; a bat like Grimm, it also had been a couple of months since Briar's introduction to the group. Ruby and Yang were still piecing together their renewed memories from when Briar lifted a mental block. And the excitement of the Halo Arena got to her as well, coming in second place for the region. Behind Blake somehow.

"Hey Weiss you got a minute?" Blake asked

"No" Weiss groaned going for her 360 and turning in on "I just got back from a long mission and I need to have a gaming session" Weiss said "Can you hand me the folder please"

"Sure" Blake said happily handing her the game folder

"I feel like playing a comic book game" Weiss said Let's see Batman Arkham, maybe later, The Darkness 2- nope, Deadpool weird dream, Rise of the Silver Surfer maybe, Green Lantern no! Hellboy not in the mood, Hulk...Why not" Weiss shrugged putting it in

"The Incredible Hulk, really?" Blake asked

"Why not, plus it has the Hulkbuster"

"Wait the Hulkbuster the Ironman suit that he uses when the Hulk goes rogue?" Blake asked

"Yep" Weiss confirmed popping the P

"But not the one in Age of Ultron?"  
"Sadly No" Weiss sighed "That movie looks good"

"Oh yeah" Blake nodded undoing her bow and vest and kicking back as Weiss slipped on her glasses.

"Here we go"

"okay so let me just adjust the settings and pick the Hulkbuster skin"

"You can only get that if you have Ironman save data on your console right?" Blake inquired

"Yeah, it's a stupid gimmick" Weiss said as the loaded the story mode and started jumping around the city before Weiss stopped and looked at the screen

"Is that Sonicx the Hedgehog?" Weiss asked

"Yeah it is, though I am surprised to see him there though" Blake said.  
"Lets see what's the next mission" Weiss said checking the map. Only for Blake top take the controller exit out of the map and throw a car at the Sonci picture

"BLAKE! Now I'm going to have enemies on my ass"

"I really don't like Sonic that much, especially in a Hulk Game, Iron Man didn't have to put up with that shit" Blake smirked as Weiss took the controller back and ran away, jumping up a building out of harm's way when the robots attacked.

"Flying robots great" Weiss said as she fought them off, her last move demolishing the building

"And I thought I did some damage" Blake chuckled as the building was gone and a token appeared.

"Blake Shut up" Weiss sighed going off.

Soon the pair found another destroyable building

"Shall we?" Weiss asked knowing the answer

"Do lets" Blake smirked having a go and destroying "And to grab the token

"What started off as a run around the city has become a smash a-thon. One building okay?" Weiss sadi

"Sure sure"  
"I mean it Blake" Weiss said

"Okay" Blake said picking a building and running over there after grabbing a giant fake donut

"Why the donut?"

"For fun" Blake laughed as she threw it into the buildings supports to knock it down

"Sanctum Sanctorum?" Weiss asked

"Dr Strange" Blake said before picking Stark Tower and handing it top Weiss

"Here we go" Weiss sighed smiling before running off to smash the home of Iron Man

"We should play Thor next"  
"What is it with you and Thor?"

"Just watch the movies" Blake said

"Oh" Weiss said getting "He is pretty cute"


	2. Wolfenstein the New Order

"Now Yang are you sure you want Ruby watching this game?" Weiss asked as she got ready for her next session

"Let me see, NO but according to some of teh trailers it may be suitable for her to watch supervised, which is why I'm here while you're playing it

"I just installed this so I have no idea what its going to be like" Weiss said

"Ok good to know" Yang said kicking back with a mango beverage

"Mango I thought you enjoyed lemon over it"

"No I love mango over both lemon and Peach which is what I said I prefer Lemon to" Yang corrected

"oh alright" Weiss said adjusting her glasses.

"Here we go" Yang sighed as Weiss pressed start on Wolfenstein the New Order

"How many discs are there to this game?" Yang asked picking up the thicker cover

"Four discs" Weiss said as the game started up "Gotta to say nice graphics"

"Agreed, but I feel sorry for him already" Yang said as the gameplay started and Weiss did what was needed, which was to fix something and dump cargo

"Why?" Weiss asked getting in the turret in game

"His dream" Yang shrugged.

"What the heck are those things?" Yang asked seeing teh axis fighters as Weiss fired at them, missing them until she used the zoom

"No idea; but they are a pain in the ass" Weiss said taking a couple down while losing armour "But they are annoying" she growled

"I know they look it, by the way incoming" Yang said as the turret was destroyed and Weiss' character was forced back into the cockpit

"Now what?" Weiss asked

"I have no idea" Yang said as the watched the next section with a plane crashing into the cockpit and a plane to plane leap before the first plane exploded

"That was a thing"  
"Remind me not to fly with them" Yang murmured as Weiss continued on.

The plane crashed on a beach and the cutscen played showing a metal monster eating and crushing people

"Yeha, nope not showing thisd to Ruby people are still dying and now they have something like an iron grimm. Have fun I'm out" Yang said getting up

"Chicken already?" Weiss smirked swimming away  
"I mean I'm out of drink, I'm getting another one man is it hot today" Yang said raidng teh dorm fridge

"Okay got to teh turret now what?" Weiss asked

"Oaky so I destroyed trhe mechanical beast snuck through the trenchs and destroyed the turret now what?" Weiss asked as she ran and gunned picking up two assault rifles

"Duel wielding man haven't seen that in ages" Yang said

"Hey guys" Ruby said

"Hi Rubes" Yang said quickly shutting teh TV off and forcing Weiss to p[ause the game

"Guess whatr Jaune let me watch him play GTA V" Ruby chirped as Yang's eye turned red

"HE DID WHAT!" Yang shouted "JAUNE!"

"Did he really?" Weiss asked concerned as Ruby took her sister's spot and turned the TV

"Nope, hey Wolfenstein, cool game" Ruby said taking a sip of Yang's drink

"Where did you watch this online?"  
"Nope, Coco let me watch her play it, but only the mech sections the human ones I played with Yatsuhashi and Fox on Mario Kart" Ruby said

"Good" Weiss said "But you just missed the first mech part

"what really?"

"PLEASE YANG I'M INNOCENT; WE DON'T EVEN HAVE GTA V!" Jaune wailed

"Oh dear what have we done...oh well" Ruby said watching Weiss explore the walkways

* * *

**A/N Okauy funny story with this chapter, in Weiss the Gamer Level 2 I wrote in one chapter Weiss played Wolfenstein 2009 and had to stop because of a blackout, well after I wrote this chapter I went on to play Wolfenstein the new order a bit longer, only had to stop thanks to a blackout. Talk about life imitating art huh**


	3. 40K Space Marine

I am telling you, there is no way this video game is better than the tabletop counterpart" Coco said as she and Weiss argued over something

"The game is much easier to play and master" Weiss said as she put the game in

"Because it's a third person shooter with no tactics" Coco said

"Alright then prove it" Weiss challenge

"You first" Coco said

"Fine, it's been a while since I played it" Weiss said

"What game?" Yang asked reading a graphic novel

"Warhammer 40,000 Space Marine" the two fighters said

"Ouch tough crowd.

Weiss was on a train when she remembered her goals, so she moved up to where a plasma canon was waiting and so too was an Ork spacecraft

"Shouldn't be too hard right Weiss" Coco chuckled

"It's easy" Weiss said firing at it bring its shield down only for it to disappear and recharge its shields "Damnit"

"Yeah its easy" Coco said Weiss was bombarded by Orks who ended up killing her "My turn" Coco sang as she took the controller and tried to do what Weiss did taking up the plasma gun only to rip it off its stand and moved around attacking, charging once to disrupt it shields. Only to be destroyed by Orks.

"So close" Weiss said taking the controller back from Coco for her third turn while Coco lounged back on a beanbag she brought.

"Whatever" Coco grumbled as she watched as Weiss did more and more damage to it, and used the plasma gun to take down the enemy troops

"Go ice heiress" Coco muttered

"Thank you Hot Chocolate" Weiss said blasting more Orks

"Watch your shield Weiss" Yang said bored watching the pair play

"So what we're supposed to find this Inquisitor and ask where the device is?" Coco asked after watching the cutscene "Wasn't expecting that"

"No expects the Mistrali Inquisition!" Yang joked earning an icy glare from the pair "What?"

"Yang the Mistral Inquisition was basically a fancy term for a Faunus Purge!" Weiss said handing the controller to Coco "Something you should know about from our teammates" she continued while Coco got into a fight with some Orks. slashing at them with the chainsword

"This si bloody, didn't think an heiress played this kind of game" Coco teased

"I enjoy the sci fi of it, now shut up and get to the marker so we can swap" Weiss huffed

"Okay, here you go" Coco said after defeating the Ork. "Now Yang the inquisition was made up by the paranoid king of Mistral who thought"

"That the Faunus were capable of turning into the Grimm so if they had a suspicion that a person was a Faunus they would be killed, I knwo about it considering it was a major history project at Signal" Yang explained

"Not bad." Coco said watching as Weiss reached the next part of the mission.

"That's it all we had to do was drop that big object on those camp things and they destroyed them, huh that was easier than I thought" Coco said as she dashed off before Velvet and Blake walked into the room smiling

"What's up with you two" Weiss as she battle through the Orks using her sword.

"Nothing much, hey 40K Space Marine what level?" Velvet asked

"The Inquisitor" Coco said

"Ah that one" Blake said smirking

"What?" Weiss asked

"Oh nothing expect" Blake suddenly breathed in with Velvet

"NO ONE EXPECTS THE MISTRALI INQUISITIONS" the Faunus laughed

"They get to make jokes about it?" Yang asked

"Wait...you thought that? Oh man" Veklvet laughed

"What?" Weiss asked

"The Faunus inquisition is nothing but pure fiction" Blake giggled

"But Yang did a project on it at Signal" Coco said forgetting about the game

"Let me guess you had a Faunus professor for that class" Blake said

"Yeah"

"The biggest Joke a Faunus can play on humans" Velvet laughed

"Get them" The trio of fooled girls said rushing the Faunus to get them


	4. LOTR War in the North

"Some folk we never forget, some kind we never forgive haven't seen the end of it yet, we'll fight as long as we live" Weiss sang as she entered the dorm cleaning her glasses while humming the song until "Far away the misty mountains cold"

"Been watching the Hobbit have we?" Blake laughed "You always sing the songs after watching it" the Faunus continued on

"That is true, but they are so catchy how can you not?" Weiss asked flicking through her game folder "Too bad I don't have many Middle Earth games"

"Don't you have the War in the North?" Blake asked

"That I do. I haven't played it in a while though" Weiss shrugged slipping it into her console and grabbing her controller.

"Champion of Erebor huh? why am I not surprised" Blake said as Weiss chose the Dwarven character

"Shut up, I'm in a Dwarf mood, even though I usually pick the more graceful elves" Weiss said flicking her hair back as she removed her hairpin, "Burrow-Downs I can't remember this map; maybe I should check the game map" Weiss said opening up the game map and reading about the location she was in. She carefully moved forward checking the environment when armoured skeletons popped up out o nowhere

"ZOMBIES!" she shrieked and bolted for her bed

"Oh COME ON!" Blake groaned "You fight Monsters for a living and you're scared of walking skeletons with a bit of flesh still on them, not to mention you freaked out when you played AvP! So WHAT GIVES!" Blake shouted

"I hate Zombies, they plague my nightmares, I mean I've lost family members to the white fang and I've dreamt they've come back to reunite me with them in the afterlife, plus the Predator skinning thing brought back trauma from a childhood incident when I saw the chestbuster scene from ALIEN WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GIRL!" Weiss explained

"Tea, Hot Chocolate, Coffee, Tropical Punch?" Blake listed a bunch of drinks before Weiss took up the controller again

"You know which one" Weiss snapped

"Sure I'll get the vanilla and marshmallows" Blake said leaving.

"Thanks" Weiss said attacking them, while being a bit twitchy

"And by the way those things are called wights not Zombies"

Weiss could not believe it, she had just died but rather than respawning to the area she died in, she respawned where she first loaded the game without any of her new loot or XP

"What the heck? Why am I back here, does that mean I have to god through all that again?" she whined as she entered the space against the room again, only this time grabbing any loot she could before the fight broke out which was easier this time thanks to her buffing her character and making sure that the wights stayed dead this time

"Bony...bastards" she growled continuing on to check if she missed anything, after which she went into the next room which was crawling with the suckers which were harder to kill forcing her to using a health potions using her crossbow to get in a couple of headshots. After the last one had fallen Weiss notcied a bunch of yellow cracks in the wall

"What is that?" she asked as she inspected it in game revealing a secret chamber "Oh goodie Loot!" she squee

"Er, WoW player much?" Blake asked placing down a mug in front of the heiress

"No, never touched the stupid thing" Weiss grumbled taking a mouthful of the sweet and warm treat infront of her. Putting her mug down she entered the chamber and looked around smashing all the containers in there while grabbing the loot.

Once she moved finding herself outside with the rain pouring dwon Weiss looked around spotting more wights who charged at her, she buffed herself and started swinging her axe around, until she found a club and equipped it with a shield allowing her a better defence and greater movement; soon she leveled up and got an achievement for getting to level ten

"SWEET!" Weiss cheered as her scroll went off "Weiss here"  
"Weiss, you've got a call from Winter" Ruby said

"Thanks, I better get this" Weiss said accepting teh call

"Can I play for a bit" Blake asked

"Sure go ahead, just get to the next save point and then you can switch games" Weiss said

"Thanks" Blake smiled continuing to attack the enemies with her tonuge hanging out cutely


	5. Ninja Gaiden 3

"Ruby's out of the room so I may as well Blake smiled putting Ninja Gaiden San: Kamisori on ha, or as the English named it Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's edge. It was currently Blake's favourite game next to Thor God of Thunder, man did she have a crush on the actor who played Thor, heck even the smile of Loki's actor made her melt like she was being hugged by a kitten. Shaking her head she quickly found that either Yang or Weiss played a bit further on from when she retired, (she rage quit) and she now found herself not looking at dreary old London of the Earth but a dazzling city called Paris. She started the level and watched the cutscene which showed soldiers going into a beauty parlour

"That's different" Blake said confused until she saw the cup of tea and flower petals "Ayane's in this game...cool" she said as it showed Ayane getting a massage before some goons entered scaring the attendant, before the soldier vocalise what he saw while moving his gun down to Ayane's towel.

"How rude" Blake hissed "At least be a gentleman and wait for her to get dressed!" only for the soldier to be shanked by the purple kunoichi before Blake skipped the rest knowing how it was going to turn out

"Serves you right for interrupting her spa date" Blake said cutting up her foes with Ayane's twin butterfly swords. "But you guys had to go in there and just try and kill her while she was having a nice massage, then again I need one too if I had to deal with an evil organisation on a daily basis; oh wait never mind I do" Blake sighed as she finished her enemies and went off lost in the lights of Paris. She needed to get to a house of the other side of the map, but was stuck until she saw a section where she had to wall jump up there

"Not so hard I guess" Blake shrugged as she jumped off the roof she was on and glided down to the street below decapitating some poor foe using it to launch into some insane combo dealing massive amounts of damage to them and killing them quickly giving her both S ranking in time and health bonuses before running into teh next street where a rocket launcher was

"You have got to be kidding me" Blake said using her explosive kunai to take them out before sliding under the gap in the wall leading her into another fight with soldier who had rocket users standing on the roof which she deposed of with her kunai before flipping and comboing around with Ayane to kill the others.

After Blake had disposed of the soldiers, ninjas dropped in out of nowhere. This surprised Blake a bit, she blinked a couple of time before regaining thought

"Shit Black Spider Clan ninja where did they come from?" she asked going on teh defensive before using her combos to take them all out, and just as she was about to slice the last one's head off her scroll rang

"DAMNIT WHY NOW!" Blake shouted placing the controller down and picked up her scroll "Hello?" she asked

"Ah Miss Belladonna, I would like to see you in my office at once, this is about this morning duel with Mr Lark" Goodwitch said

"I'm on my way now miss" Blake said closing her scroll and using the Falcon save point in the game before turning everything off and leaving "This had better be god Sky otherwise I'm trying my lightning dust shadow clone on you" Blake said slamming the door shut and stomping away.


	6. Devil May Cry 4

"Ah that was fun" Yang said entering the dorm an removing the belly shirt styled jacket she out over top her cream top which hid her black shirt that was quiet revealing, after that she took off her twin belts and black boots being careful with her boots' bows kicking back she spotted Weiss' 360 out and shrugged

"Its been awhile since I played solo" Yang said walking over to Weiss' game collection "Let me see" Yang hummed flicking through until she spotted the 'D' named games "Hey why not one of the Devil may cry HD Collection" she said flicking to the page where it should have been, only to see a note about loaning it to Fox

"Damnit Fox, oh well I guess DMC4 is okay, at least it has the good Dante, not like DmC Devil May Cry, I mean that game was okay, but not the best" Yang said slotting in Devil May Cry 4 into the 360 and started it up.

"Wow looks like Weiss finished this game huh, so what mission will I pick?" Yang asked scrolling through the level select and selected a forest mission with Dante. she quickly got into the mission which was chasing after some dragon. The game was raining as Yang ran forward into a purple cloud warping her somewhere in the level, after the screen returned to normal she went into a tunnel and destroyed some pods with Dante's sword.

"Man, oh man would Ruby just love to get her hands on that sword" Yang muttered as she walked out of the tunnel into the rain again looking for a way into the castle all the way in the background. She found another portal which lead her back to the start of the mission, she confused her a bit as she did the loop again, this was before realising the gate was behind her, so she raced behind her and activate the gate

"that's better" she said inside a room that looked like something out of a palace garden, or in this case ruins.

She walked up to a circular bit in the bridge before jumping off where she was met by a few enemies, but not anything worth bragging about as she used basic gun and sword attacks to take them down, giving her hardly any style points

"And Dante is all about the style isn't he" Yang asked as she walked through the portal coming to a valley like place, jumping off the cliff into the valley below where she walked into a trap

"Okay that was stupid Yang" she said equipping Dante's kickboxing gear for a good fight hopefully. She was surrounded by three enemies that were tough to be making Yang switch back to Rebellion the massive sword to do some combo in tangent with her twin handguns ebony and ivory, she quickly got rid of the last one bringing down the barriers.

"Alright where to now?" she asked going straight ahead and opening that door. Which brought her to a dead end, so she back tracked which caused her to be ambushed by enemies, luckily she remembered she could switch attack styles to build up a combo. After all that she went an chose the right path, which brought her back to the top of her current area

"Well that sucks, only one option left and I don't have any idea where it will lead me" Yang said rolling her shoulders a bit "I guess I'm still a bit tense from training today" she winced rubbing her shoulders.

After entering a small plaza Yang was automatically attacked again, she time she chained together attacks and ended up defeating them quickly bringing down the barriers. Sighing she paused the game laid back and stretched to get out any kinks in her system; before just laying there looking up at the roof.

"When was the last time I played a game against someone?" she asked

"How about now?" Weiss asked appearing over her smiling

"How long have you been there?" Yang asked

"Since you lazed back, so how about it?" Weiss asked.

"Let me finish this level and I'll take you up on that" Ynag said sitting back up and played a bit more.


	7. Gears of war

"you're going down Weiss!" Yang shouted as she picked the human

"That may be so, but tell me when was the last you played Gears of war?" Weiss asked picking the alien "We'll do this map considering its on the smaller size" Weiss said setting it up the game for five minute round with the first to three wins.

"now remember each round is a kill, you got that?" Weiss asked as the game started,

"Sure thing" Yang said running out into the open while Weiss walked around the each, picking up a sniper rifle before a grenade bounce near her

"What the?" Weiss said making her character out of the way of the grenade before dodging gunfire from Yang "Where are you?" she asked switching her secondary weapon out for the grenade launcher when a whining was heard

"Don't tell me" Weiss said as Yang used the Chainsaw bayonet on her Lancer assault rifle to slice Weiss' character killing her and ending the round.

"Bullshit"

"I win round 1" Yang cheered

"Try that again I dare you" Weiss hissed

"you're on" Yang said as the next round started with Weiss running from her side of the map, picking up the sniper rifle and looked for Yang who was combat rolling with her assault rifle out before leaning against a car and peaked out, nearly getting her head blown off in the process

"WHOA!" Yang shouted pulling back in before peaking out again only to have the same thing happened "Nice try"

"Yes it is" Weiss said as her character threw a grenade which bounced behind the cover Yang was behind making Yang roll out of cover opening fire at where she assumed Weiss would be, only to be shot in the back of the head by Weiss who moved behind

"When did you?" Yang asked

"Not telling" Weiss smirked as the next round started "And go" she said scramble from her hiding spot

Yang quickly grabbed a grenade launcher and went off to kill Weiss, who had grabbed the sniper rifle and was aiming at Yang who was dodging each shot, that was when Weiss realised something

"QUIT SCREEN PEEKING!" the heiress roared

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted" Yang shrugged firing off a grenade, to which Weiss rolled out of the way of.

"Huh can't hit me" Weiss said switching to her assault rifle and fired back at Yang who took cover behind a car making Weiss go for her last grenade.

"Giving up hiding yet Yang?" Weiss asked

"Yep" Yang said using her chainsaw bayonet again to kill Weiss "I win"

"NO!" Weiss whimpered.

"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces" Yang sang

"You know Mad World?" Weiss asked

"Yep, and I play it on the piano" Yang said

"Then why sing it now?"

"They use it in Gears of War 3" Yang said

"Really?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, I saw a vid of it, made me tear up" Yang explained "Even thinking about that song makes me a little bit sad"

"Oh okay" Weiss said "Want a hug?"

"Sure" Yang said pulling Weiss into a hug

"Gangway" Ruby said joining in the hug

"Dolt" Weiss chuckled


	8. Mario Kart 8 (for monty)

"Knock, Knock anybody home?" Coco asked knocking on team RWBY's dorm

"Come in" Weiss said from behind the closed door, Coco smiled as she walked in to see Weiss just brushing her hair while reading a light novel. "What's up?" she asked.

"I've got a couple of the others around in our team dorm for a Mario Kart night, you in?" Coco asked

"Sure why not" Weiss said placing her book down and following Coco "So what Mario Kart is it?"

"Mario Kart 8, and before you ask I've got Pyrrha and Scarlet with me, so adding us two in you'll get four enough for some split screen action" Coco said

"Nice" Weiss said as she got the dorm to Pyrrha waiting happily while Scarlet was busy spinning on a chair

"Bored now, really really bored now" Scarlet said

"Okay I'm here" Coco said walking in with Weiss

"FINALLY!" Scarlet as Coco gave the controllers to the other while she used the WiiU pad

"Pick your character and vehicles people" Coco announced "And don't worry I've unlocked them all and have the DLC ones they've released

"Okay I'll think I'll do Rosalina with hm, the Sport's bike, Crimson slim wheels and Gold Glider" Weiss said

"Interesting pick, but I havea go Mario with his B-Dasher, GLA Tires and Cloud Glider" Scarlet said

"We then I have to have the cutie pie that is Yoshi, with the Yoshi Bike, slim tires and the Parafoil" Pyrrha smiled.

"I'll go with Link and his vehicle, The Master Cycle, Triforce Tires and Hyrule Kite, so four players one track each, starting with my pick" Coco said picking Royal Raceway

"Ready GO!"

The race started with Weiss taking the lead thanks to the '2' boost and started to drift around the corners while dodging the red shell Scarlet threw at her, she smirked before seeing Coco glowing rainbow

"Shit you got a star didn't you?" Weiss asked as she bowled over Pyrrha's Yoshi on the jump making her going into the water below as the race AI picked her up, but now she was forth

"Sorry Pyrrha" Coco laughed as she came up upon Weiss on the second lap and got a boomerang plant throwing to try and hit Weiss, only to ctach a green shell to the face

"How does that taste Coco?" Weiss said as she crossed the finishing line for the third lap

"COMING THROUGH!" Scarlet shouted using a bullet bill to deflect Coco

"HEY I HAD HER YOU RED PRICK!" Coco snapped

"Oh look" Pyrrha said using her item "A blue shell" this made Weiss freeze

"Crap" she said as Pyrrha's blue shell connected with her kart "Damn it I was almost there!" she cried

"Boo hoo princess, because I win!" Scarlet said with Weiss coming second, Coco third and Pyrrha last

"Sorry Pyrrha" Coco said "Never mind, because it's my pick" Pyrrha said going with Moo Moo meadows.

"Oh another N64 classic, do you guys remember that game?" Scarlet asked as the four players lined up

"That was Moo Moo farms this is Moo-Moo meadows" Pyrrha said as the race began with Weiss and Coco getting the boost from the start, it was a simple race with bananas and shells flying everywhere. Scarlet stumbled upon a golden mushroom and got a massive boost from that, only to run into a fake item box hidden amongst the others by Pyrrha on the previous lap.

"Damn amazon!"

"I know, and oh look you won't win" Pyrrha smiled.

"Why not?" Scarlet asked as Coco red shelled him making it so Weiss could win

"FOUR POINTS" Weiss shouted being her score up to seven

"Three for me" Coco said having five points now

"Two and second place" Scarlet said with 6 points

"One for me" Pyrrha said seeing her total score of two

"Okay guys considering we have homework to do, how about we make this the last track?" Weiss said

"Sure, why not, yeah" the other three said

"Why so grumpy Scarlet?" Coco asked.

NO reason, I hate freaking homework" Scarlet groaned

"Anyway I've got the best track to finish on: Rainbow Road" Weiss said

"Which version?" Scarlet asked

"N64 one, it will be quicker" Weis replied

"Sure it will" Scarlet said

The race began and it was a furious one

"This is fast and furious racing" Coco said

"Stop Yanging around with Yang will you?" Scarlet asked smiling as he nudged the host of the game as they got onto the glider section

"Hey!" Coco laughed as she sent a shot from her fire flower at Pyrrha who was in second "SHIT Sorry Pyrrha" she said

"That's alright because now you can eat this" Pyrrha said launching a boomerang plant at Coco that hit who twice while she was in mid air

"Nice shot

"HOI!" Scarlet said as they noticed Weiss a long way out in front

"GO Link!"

"Come on Yoshi"

"Letsa go a Mario" Scarlet said

"Worse impression ever" Weiss said drifiting around a corner dodging a green shell

A coupel of minutes later Pyrrha jumped up and down excited

"I Got second!" the redhead cheered  
"Third" Scarlet said

"Last" Coco moaned

"First, so that means I Weiss Schnee Wins!" Weiss laughed

"Oh well, next time we'll get you!" Scarlet laughed getting up before helping the girls up

"Now I suggest we do our homework together" Coco said

"I like the sound of that" Pyrrha said walking out with her friends.

Before they left however a frazzled Velvet ran in

"Vel, what's wrong?" Coco asked

"I just found another one of those alternate reality versions of us, and this one was terrifying"

"How bad?" Weiss asked

"You were a shark plushie and sorbet loving Tsunadere in a relationship with Ruby, but worse of all; according to this realities' versions of Yang and Blake both of whom are obsessed with Manliness and antics; you can't play video games for shit!" Velvet exclaimed

"I'm a crappy gamer, how bad?" Weiss asked

"She broke Mario Kart into not respawning her and she couldn't take down a Cranidos with Pipulp!"  
"My word" Pyrrha gasped

"WHAT THE HECK! SHE LOST TO A ROCK TYPE POKÉMON WITH A WATER TYPE! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN!" Weiss shouted

"NO idea" Velvet said as she saw Weis stomping off "Where are you going?"  
"To give her a idiot's guide to gaming!"

"Okay have fun" Coco lamented.

* * *

3/2/15 I'm posting this in order for the RWBY to have something to cheer them up in this shocking and sad time. Now I know that it is not much but I post this now to help everyone with the passing of Monty Oum on the first, I'm not going to lie, I'm tearing up while writing this; and heck when the make more RWBY my heart will sink because I met him for a couple of days during Supanova; he may be gone like many famous people of the past but will that mean we forget them NO!

Anyway this chapter was inspired by ElfCollaborator's Weiss Reacts to Weiss the Gamer. So if you need more laughs go and see him; Heck go find someone you love right now and give the hug, that will make you feel better

So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside


	9. Force Unleashed

"Okay so Sci-fi today, and I think I'll pick a Star Wars game, since the hype of the Force awakens, may as well play teh Force Unleashed. Too bad the mouse stripped it of its canonical setting, it was a good game" Weiss said as she waited for it. "How far into it was I?" she asked "Still hunting Jedi I think" so once she loaded the level she looked at the objectives.

"Shaak Ti, huh so third level huh. Man I mustn't have played this in a long time. So who are they?" she asked as the game showed her some aliens.

"Not good" She said charging into battle while swinging her lightsaber

Weiss made good use of her skills once she looked over the techniques, she used force lightning to make her enemies into grenades, moved them around with the force and slashed them up with her sabre, things were awesome in the game. She also couldn't wait to unlock sabre throw a technique that wasn't used much in the movies, but who cares wave after wave she mowed down with her unstable red light sabre.

"I almost feel sorry for them, well almost. After all if they didn't hide the Jedi then they wouldn't be losing their lives." Weiss said as she smugly attacked the next shaman giving the warriors a buff. Only to die after being surrounded

"Damn assholes" Weiss said maybe she would use this time to see if she could wear the Sith robe, but thought against it as she didn't knwo where the last auto-save was so she went again against the Felucian warriors.

After that fight Weiss could continue on after getting some holocron unlocks before continuing down a tunnel which lead her to an area that was a sight of a major conflict in the Clone wars. But after killing the Shaman, warriors and Chieftain Weiss entered the abyss as the game told her too. When she did she was met with a Rancor

"Weren't those things in Return of the Jedi?" Weiss asked as she entered combat with it to try and take it down while flinging Felcuian warriors around the arena, luckily she found a Damage buff Holocron to help her damage the rancor which led to a QTE to defeat the beast

"That was nuts" she said finishing off the other warriors. She went down the next path wondering what her loud teammates were doing

"MY bet is arguing over what was stupid in the trailer for the Force Awakens; which in my opinion was the new look for the Storm troopers" Weiss mutter before seeing the next fight "  
Time for some fun"

A while later after running around tunnels she came to a large wide open space filled with warriors, Holocrons and Rancors.

"I have a bad feeling about this as she got the red sith holocron to give her a health draining buff to sap health out of the warriors while she dealt with the Rancors after jumping to grab the Holocrons which held force power orbs for upgrading her power while dodging the Rancors.

"Here eat this!" Weiss said slaying one Rancor in the QTE leaving her with two.

"Next!" she said getting rid of the grey one's rider before getting slice happy with the Rancor bringing it down the same way

"That third one's going to be tricky" Weiss said as she started to attack the third and purple Rancor when suddenly

Yang Blake and Ruby came back into the dorms bitching about the new Star wars trailer while Weiss was defeating teh third Rancor

"That lightsabre looks stupid." Yang growled

"The whole thing is probably going to be stupid" Blake cried

"The droid looked cute" Ruby said

"Yeah it did, but seriously" Blake said

"Seriously what! The new Lightsabre looks more like the inspiration for the lightsabre, its set 30 years after the original mean there are going to be some changes, and besides one thing it will be nothing like the mess of The Phantom Menace"

"And that is?" Yang asked

"First off, does it have Jar-Jar Binks, no, I don't think so. Plus I think the Storm trooper helmets look weird" Weiss said

"Those are you're only gripe?" Yang asked.

"Yes and shut up and let me kill this thing" Weiss said

"There you go" Blake said killing it for her

"Thank you" Weiss said taking back the controller before sitting down to continue playing while discussing Star Wars with her friends.


	10. cosplay special

"Hurry up guys!" Ruby said as she pulled on her pleated skirt and checkered boots.

"Easy Marie" Weiss said adjusting her white hair before pulling on a silver breastplate

"And who are you suppose to be?" Blake asked adjusting her fluro green wig as she adjusted her C.C. Black Knight dress Cosplay

"I am cosplaying at Jeanne d'Arc from the anime Hidan no Aria" Weiss said pulling on her silver boots before doing up the laces hidden under a knee guards

"That anime, why that one" Yang asked adjust a tube top with a lightning bolt cut out in it and smoothing out her black leather pants

"I agree, plus her Durandal armour is certainly more tricky to get on and off, unlike her Butei school uniform" Blake said picking up a plush Cheese-kun and slice of seafood pizza

"These ones came with shorts under the skirt, plus it carries over the winter theme. Winter, she's going to be oh I can't wait to see my sister" Weiss cheered "Wait who's Yang supposed to be?"

"Simple, I'm Trisha" Yang said sliding on a pair of shades and connected a massive Grimm looking rounded edge sword on her back

"Wow you even got a copy of Sparta!" Ruby cheered picking up her bag to complete the look of her Marie Cosplay.

Outside their dorm room Team JNPR waited for RWBY, Jaune tugged at the red scarf he wore for hi cosplay, the two teams decided to surprise each other this time around for teh annual Beacon Costume Day; a day where the students can cosplay as a reward for their hard work and dedication to the path they chose. Plus it didn't hurt that some of teh teachers joined in.

"Man what's taking so long?" Jaune asked looking at the claw gauntlet on his right hand and the shoulder guard

"I think you look quite handsome as Cloud Strife" Pyrrha said adjusting her bracelets

"So we have Black Widow and Nightwing on the same team pretty cool" Nora said adjusting her Lilith cosplay.

"It is a bit weird" Pyrrha said acting like the Black Widow.

"I agree" Ren said twirling a kali stick broadly as Team RWBY walked out of their dorm

"Nice selection, we have; Marie from Persona 4, Jeanne d'Arc, C.C. and Trisha I'm guessing" PYrrha said

"Yep, nice guess and let me see we have: Cloud Strife, Lilith, Black Widow and Nightwing" Yang said

"Nice got them all. Now shall we?" Jaune asked as they went to the main hall.

"Geez, can they get here any later?" Sun asked "These pants are itchy"

"Then why did pick that character?" Neptune asked

"It was the only costume the shop had left. Man I wish this thing had room for my tail" the Faunus whined

"Whatever, at least your wearing pants; I'm wearing a stupid dress"

"Those are special robes wore by samurai my friend" Sage said

"And who are you supposed to be?" Scarlet asked

"Simple I am the Black Panther" Sage said dressed up in a militaristic suit with a panther-like mask over his head. "What I don't get is what Neptune came dress as"

"I'm Aquaman" Neptuen smiled

"Not bad" Blake said walking up to team SSSN

"Wow, Sting Eucliff, Renji Abarai, Aquaman and the Black Panther am I correct?" Blake asked walking to them.

"Yep" Sun said walking in with teams RWBY and JNPR. They saw all of the students dressed up in costumes. And up on stage dressed up in a wizard outfit was Prof Ozpin

"Welcome to the annual Beacon Costume day, today you'll have the ability to mingle and interact with any and all students with no classes and tonight we will hand out awards for different criteria, of course the teachers will not be legible to compete; but they are able to interact with the students as they please, now enjoy" Ozpin said as he and Goodwitch walked off

"Man that is so wrong" Yang said

"Says the girl with a lightning bolt cut out of her tube top " Blake said walking off while holding Cheese-kun

"Another pizza already?" Weiss asked

"I only had a slice before, besides it fits with my character" Blake said acting like C.C.

"Come on I want to see CFVY and CRDL's costumes before tonight" Yang said walking off while swaying her hips.

"That ain't happening" Scarlet said hefting a giant sword

"Sure thing Renji"

"Man this thing's stuffy! Remind me again why I had to be a Ursa?"

"You lost the straws man" Sky said adjusting his tie

"Shut up! you look nothing like James Bond!  
"The name's Lark, Sky Lark"

"I'll give you one of these" Russel said showing a thumbs down "And one of these" he said flipping the bird to Sky who just ignored them and went to flirt with some girl dressed up as Nagisa Furukawa

"Well I think you look rather cuddly" Velvet said showing up in the most unexpected costume freezing the Bear and Bond as a person dressed up as Deathstroke came up to them

"G'Day mates, who's ready for termination?" Dove asked in his true voice shocking Velvet

"STRUTH! Dove are you an Australis like me"

"Too right Vels" Dove said blushing through his Deathstroke mask before going bug eye "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Oh this, well mate I'm dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya, the bunnygirl version"

"WHY?" RDL asked

"It's easier to cosplay as her bunnygirl outfit then her regular one" Velvet said

"What the heck?" a voice asked making the three turn

Behind the group was Agent Venom who looked at Velvet before coming up to her and hugging her softly

"Cardin, I thought you were coming as Sherlock" Velvet said making the others relax a bit

"Well I thought this would be cooler, and you would be less, alluring" Cardin said

"I have to admit you two do look good together" Coco said walking up with Yatsuhashi and Fox

"Nice costumes" Cardin said

"Thank you" Coco said showing off her female Commander Sheppard cosplay

"What she said" Fox said being Connor Kenway

"Arigato" Yatsuhashi said wearing a black armoured version of the Daredevil said

"Hey I got an idea, Dove said "But we're going to need Ren, Neptune, Sage and Pyrrha for this idea" he said

"Okay, I'll go get them" Coco said.

Soon Ren, Pyrrha, Neptune, Sage, Cardin and Dove all gathered around a corner of Beacon with Coco holding her scroll up as Yatsuhashi, Sage, Cardin and Pyrrha took one poses while Dove, Neptune and Ren did the same making it look like Marvel vs. DC

"And there" Coco said "Next scene" she said as Ren and Dove now stood back to with Yatsuhashi attacking Ren while Sage was in a lunge position to attack Dove while Pyrrha was in mid flip dodging Neptune's trident.

"Perfect shot" Coco said as they grouped together being friendly

"May we join in?" Ozpin as Dr Strange asked with Port being Volstagg

"Sure" Coco said as the two teachers walked into the frame

"Say comics" Coco instructed

"COMICS" they shouted smiling.

Jaune was strolling around holding his replica bandaged Buster Sword while hiding his face beneath his scarf when he saw something that made his eyebrows shoot up

"WHAT THE HECK!" Jaune shouted as he saw his oldest sister Verde dressed in a white swimsuit with the sides and front missing exposing her stomach and the bottom half of her chest. She also had white gloves that went from mid bicep down and high heeled thigh length boots. Jaune knew his sister was a fan of Neptunia, but he didn't think she would dress up as the most fanservicey character.

"VERDE!" he shouted out running over to her

"Oh hello Jaune" Verde said wrapping her arms him, smashing his face into her chest "What's the matter little brother"

"What you're doing! I mean you couldn't have picked a skimpier costume!" Jaune shouted

"Witchblade" Verde said crossing her arms under her chest

"Touché" Jaune said "But could you at lease cover up!" Jaune shouted

"OH dear don't you find me appealing?" Verde asked swishing the green wig she wore

"I'm your brother; I'm not supposed to, well at least not in that way" Jaune said blushing behind his scarf

"It's okay Little bro I know" Verde said picking up a green cloak and wrapped it around her "I'll find a better costume"

"Don't; just don't go flirting a whole lot okay?" Jaune hugging Verde again

"Sure thing little bro" Verde said smiling as she and Jaune hugged each other as Coco took their photo.

"Thanks Coco" Jaune said

_"If I'll, you show me how to love  
I'll show how to live  
Bukiyou na distance  
Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile  
Sakura iro somete" _

"Wow I didn't know that Ruby could sing like that" Weiss said

"Yeah she could but it seems that she needs the right music to do so" Yang said

"Still its impressive" Weiss said

"Yeah" Yang said before noticing a FMA cosplayer "Cool Lust cosplayer

"Lust cosplayer, no one here is cosplaying as Lust unless." Weiss said

"CINDER!" the two said drawing their 'weapons' and turned to face Cinder who just smirked as Coco, Jauen and Verde came up all brandishing their cosplay weapons

"Do you really think you could beat a Homunculus?" Cinder asked acting as Lust from the anime.

"Yeah, why else would we have all these weapons pointed at you?" Yang asked as Ruby came holding Persona cards. Verde pressed her spear into Cinder's throat. Everyone was ready for a fight, hat they weren't ready for was somebody dressed up at Sonic the Hedgehog standing behind them slurping a cup of coffee somehow.

"Um, you joining in?" Yang asked puzzled.

"Carry on" a muffled voice said

"Prof Oobleck?" Verde asked.

"That's right; this time **I** lost the bet. Stupid furry costumes" Oobleck said continuing to drink his coffee.

"Well that was random" Yang said

"No kidding" Weiss said before turning back to Cinder who was smirking at them

"Oh yeah you" Yang said as everyone resumed their pose, only for Ozpin to take a photo fo Trisha, Marie, Jeanne, Cloud, Verde and Sheppard facing off against Lust. The stareoff continued for a moment before they all stopped and Ruby hugged Cinder  
"Hey Aunt Cin" Ruby said

"Hello Ruby, Yang. I heard Briar was in town" Cinder said hugging her niece back

"She was, but she had to track down mum" Yang said

"That's a shame" Cinder said

"Can we please use your real name?" Ruby asked unsure of herself.

"Cinder is my real name now." Cinder said.

"Let it go, let it go can't hold it back anymore!" a voice sang out

"I don't care what they're going to say let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway"

"Winter?" Weiss asked

"Hey Wei, it's so good to see you" Winter said showing up looking like Elsa from Frozen hugging Weiss

"You don't know how happy I am to see you again Win" Weiss said smiling

"I know sis, I know" Winter said smiling as well.

That night everyone gathered in the great hall. The united team as the combination of RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, SSSN and CFVY had been called gather in a corner with Winter, Team VRDN and Cinder all of them were smiling and laughing at the photos Coco took that day before uploading them to the school's cloud server. Velvet smiled at the photo of her and Cardin together. The next one was the group photo which had Weiss and Winter standing back to back in the centre on next to them was Dove and Pyrrha pointing guns at each other. Team SSSN next to Dove while Ren and Nora took next to Pyrrha all doing action poses. Jaune was protecting Verde from Cinder and Yang who were attack from their position behind SSSN while Yatushashi stood behind the Schnee sisters holding out his billy club while Fox was miming attacking Russel. on the ends were Cardin and Sky glaring at eachother while aiming at the ground. Blake knelt in front of the Schnee sisters in a prayer pose while Velvet and Ruby were behind Yatsuhashi singing into cordless mics.

That day was a great success at letting the students hair down and lowering the stress leves. Blake won best female cosplayer, Jaune won best male Cosplayer, Oobleck won best teacher costume and Russel got best furry.


	11. Battleship

"I. Am. So. Bored" Weiss groaned as she was with her family who was visiting, Fiona and Winter went out shopping and her grandfather Laufey wasn't around because of her uncle Loki Schnee. No matter what Loki did Weiss always felt uncomfortable around him, like he was some kind of frozen snake coiling to strike and inject his deadly poison in to her.

"So why not play a game?" Geist asked walking in with a tray of hot chocolate in one hand and in the other some kind of device looking thing

"But I don't have any of my video games here" Weiss said

"I wasn't talking about the video kind" Geist said setting what was in his hands down on the coffee table in front of them.

"What's this?" Weiss asked confused

"This Weiss, is Battleship. A board game, the kind I use to play with your aunt" Geist said smiling sadly

"I understand, she was a brave soul, so how do we play?" Weiss replied putting on her glasses.

After explaining the game Geist and Weiss set up their game boards as they chatted about general things mainly Weiss' schooling

"Okay so we've set everything up what now?" Weiss asked

"We use the grid to find where the other person has placed their ships on the grid. Ready to play?"

"Okay, um E5?"

"Miss, G6" Geist countered

"Hit, H1" "Miss G5" "Miss, E4 "Hit G7" "Hit E8" "Miss B6" The par played spending quality game together.

This was the first time since the Doomers incident that the two interacted, the last family member she interacted with was Winter at the costume party Beacon had

"So I heard that Wi9nter visited Beacon" Geist said "B4"

"Yeah she came for a costume party, I think she wants to attend" Weiss said before smiling "Miss, E3"

"Hit" Geist said before looking at Weiss

"Say it" Weiss smirked

"You sunk my battleship"

"YES!" Weiss cheered

"Not bvad, now judging by what I'm looking at E1" Geist smirked raising an eyebrow

"Hit" Weiss said "And you sunk my Aircraft carrier" she sighed

"Relax, you're doing well for you first time even playing this" Geist said

"Thanks dad" Weiss smiled

"Oh a classic I see" a voice said making Geist and Weiss jump up.

Standing there in a silver suit with ice blue trim was Laufey Schnee the patriarch

"Father"

"Grandfather"

"what's this, hostility something I dread to see from my family. But I suppose its earned for what has happened" Laufey said sadly before departing

"Go" Weiss said "I'll pack up

"Not yet, besides if I have to go, we should both go" Geist said "F5"

"Miss H5"

"Hit" Geist smiled as he spent time with his daughter.

Unaware to them was Laufey watching them

"Laufey, is everything okay?" Fiona asked

"Yes, after a long period of darkness I finally see how things are light" he said walking off while smiling.

"Okay then" Fiona was confused before looking to see what the patriarch was viewing.


	12. Ghostbusters

"Please play a spooky game Weiss" Ruby said jumping up and down, "Please!"

"No Ruby I keep telling you I don't do spooky games!" Weiss snapped.

"Just play something spooky already, Ruby's just going to keep annoying you until you do" Yang sighed before leaving "I have to help Blake with a thing"

"Don't leave me here with Ruby please" Weiss begged

"Not a ghost of a chance, especially around a begging Ruby" Yang said disappearing unaware those words sparked something in Weiss.

"Okay Ruby I've got something I can play" she smiled before walking over to her game collection and pulling out the game she hadn't played in ages. "Who you gonna call"

"GHSOTBUSTERS!" Ruby shouted.

"I have to admit it's been awhile since I played this" Weiss said

"It suck how you don't have all your gadgets from the final level here" Ruby said hugging a ghost plushie she nicked from Blake's bed Weiss picked the third checkpoint on the hotel level, Weiss usually hated doing the tutorial levels again, but she needed to remember thje controls and everything else she needed to play, of course was humming the theme song to it.

"Man this movie franchise is older than us" Ruby said as Weiss used the PK meter to try and find Slimer's trial when she had to go and help the other member of her team out.

"I always hated it when they faint" Weiss grumbled helping her teammate up

"But don't they do the same for you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah they do, come on we have to go" Weiss said continuing on with the hunter for Slimer, or as the character of Peter said 'The mutated Stumboli' however she was called down to the lobby for help with the green booger ghost.

"Okay Weiss listen to the characters and forget Slimer grab the red ones" Ruby said as Weiss was wrangling some ghost into the trap

"What do you think I am doing?" Weiss asked

"Not helping that's what" Ruby said

"You want to do this?" Weiss asked

"Nope, you're doing a bang up job, damaging the hotel and everything" Ruby said earning her a glare from Weiss.

Weiss flung herself into the battle with the bellhop ghosts trying to trap them, while the AI tried to get Slimer into a trap, which really didn't work considering that they all flew off, with Slimer and of course the ghost knocked into her before flying off.

"Piece of shit" she mumbled as they made her find where the ghost was hiding by going through the kitchens, which had black slime on the walls.

"Try clearing it away with the proton stream" Ruby said as Weiss did that doing nothing but damaging the wall. She eventually got into the area where Slimer was

"Go time you piece of sludge" Weiss said firing her weapon at him while the ghostbuster with her Peter helped, while this was going on Slimner was eating a lavish looking cake. Weiss tried to blast him out of a table, only to destroy it and make the tablecloth vanish

"Wow, glad that didn't happen at the dance" Ruby said

"Yeah, now hush" Weiss said as she had Slimer on the ropes, deploying the trap. After a couple of minutes fighting the green snotball Weiss had trapped Slimer

"YES!" the two girls cheered as Yang and Blake came in, Yang looking out of breath "Is everything okay?"

"Ruby, they were reports of a white cloaked figure near here, Ruby it has to be mum!" Yang said excitedly

"What here, how long ago?"

"A couple of days ago, the Forest Temple" Yang said grabbing her weapons as the two sisters took off.

That was random" Weiss said stretching

"I know, those two were always energetic" a voice said making the two hunters look at the widow where a woman who look like a mix of Lightning from Lightning Returns fused with Ruby

"No way" the two gasp.

"And no one will ever believe you" Summer said disappeared into a pile of white petals

"That was Summer" Blake said

"I know" Weiss replied

"That was their mother"

"I know" Weiss replied again

"They're not going to believe us are they?"

"Nope" Weiss said


	13. Assassin's Creed Rogue

"Assassin's Creed Rogue, the one where you are the templar, fighting against the assassins" Blake said "I'm surprised they even made this game to begin with" Blake said

"They had to. they wanted a last gen game so the fans of the series could be happy while the current gen gamers got Unity" Weiss said

"SO why haven't you shifted up yet, surely you can" Blake said

"Halo 5" Weiss said

"You're kidding me right?" Blake said as the game loaded and Weiss directed the player character Shay onto his ship

"I Know, but I'm a big Halo fan so why not wait until the fifth game to update, then I can get all the current games I want" Weiss said as she sailed on the ocean.

"Okay whatever princess, but still playing this game seems wrong to me" Blake said remembering her darker days. Weiss just smiled and continued playing

"Me too" she said as sailed to where the next mission was to be done.

"So the city of New York, huh I wonder what we're going to be doing here?" Blake asked as Weiss walked around

"This colonel bloke should know" Weiss said as she went from the ground to the rooftops, using the signature free-running mechanic that the series was famous for. But of course Weiss just had to stop to attack the enemy, right out front of a shop, quickly the gang member quickly she was then attacked by the guards, who she all dispatched with sleep darts

"Just like that"

"No sweat" Blake deadpanned. "The mission  
"Oh yeah right, just need to get something's here" Weiss said selling the tobacco and buying a new sword and dagger set.

"So basically a new sword huh?" Blake asked as Weiss went back onto the rooftops and ran to the location she was heading for.

"Yeah"

"So you could be going up against an old friend of his, looks like he has some convictions about fighting his friends" Weiss said as she jumped a guard before killing the rest of them so she could continue on with the mission. Once she interacted with eh door, it showed a cutscene where the target just handed what he was working on to Shay giving him a new weapon.

"So you going to test that out now?" Blake asked

"Most likely, I wonder what it could be" Weiss said as she walked and talked with the characters in the game when it was revealed Weiss got a grenade launcher

"They had grenades back in this time?" Blake asked

"I'm not sure" Weiss said blowing up a poison vat which put several guards to sleep. "But that poison could be refined nightshade dust"

"Nightshade dust?" Blake asked

"Also commonly know as Sandman's kiss. Its a dust that is used to put a person in a deep sleep" Weiss said as she fired a firecracker round into some red barrels blowing them up before destroying the second vat. She quickly moved onto teh thrid vat blowing that one up before she had to get out of the area completing the mission.

"Not bad Weiss" Blake said smiling

"Thanks, now as the character just said I need a drink"

"Right behind you" Blake said leaving with Weiss.

"Do you think we'll get betrayed by someone close to us?" Weiss asked.

"Hoep not, can you imagine Goodwitch teaming up with Cinder?" Blake asked

"Not really, its Ozpin I'm more worried about" Weiss said unaware they were passing said headmaster who was concentrating on whatever mobile game he pilfer off a student.

"I'm not that bad surely" he asked himself before shrugging and walking off.


	14. Forza Horizon

"So you are playing a racing game?" Yang asked.

"Yeah" Weiss sighed

"You, who couldn't handle a real car"

"That was a supercar! Even you couldn't handle that kind of car" Weiss stated

"Okay I'll give you that one" Yang said "So why this one"

"Because I felt like it okay?" Weiss asked

"okay, so what's first?"

Weiss entered a race that required an S-Class car, luckily she had brought an S-Class car from earlier.

"What is that?"

"A Lotus Eleven-2, don't ask me why I picked red" Weiss sighed

"They go faster" Yang smirked.

"So people say, but we'll see" Weiss said as the race started. Weiss was bumped around while she took off "Why you little!" she growled smashing back into the cars

"Oh wow, an aggressive driving style, I thought you did everything with sophiscation and grace" Yang taunted

"SHUT UP!" Weiss shouted as she traded paint with the lead car before over taking it "HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES BUB!"

"And road rage to boot, wonderful" Yang muttered.

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted before crossing the line in first place. "Alright I won that race, but I next I'll do an easier race next" she said going back to the garage to change her car.

"Is that a 1970 Ford Mustang!" Yang said

"So you like Mustangs huh?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah I do, they're so powerful. But anything before 1969 is not the best, come to think of it the eighties weren't that nice to them either" Yang lamented.

"Whatever, anyway this race looks like a good one" Weiss said entering a muscle car race. "And of course the previous main racer is back."

"And I'm wondering who let you drive in the first place, consider you crashed into nine cars, three barricades, two walls and a sign!" Yang exclaimed

"Like you could do better!" Weiss challenged

"Hand me the controller and you'll see" Yang smirked as Weiss paused the game and handed the controller to the only member of their team with a driver's license; if only a motorbike license. Yang unpaused the game and started to drive, putting in a much smoother performance to the game then Weiss who stared gobsmacked that Yang had effortlessly gain first place with a single scratch to the car.

"You're good" Weiss said as she felt sleepy, a feeling she hadn't had in a while.

"Whoa, you okay there Weiss?" Yang asked

"Just tired, something i haven't felt in a while" Weiss said as she crawled into bed. Yang just smiled and saved the game before wuitting and shutting down the xbox.

"Night Weiss have a good dream"


	15. Band Hero

"I do not believe you coulds take on the Mjolnir Mix of Halo 2 on Guitaer Hero III and not suck at it" Blake taunted

"I can and will" Weiss sadi looking for teh song, only to find it was missing."What the heck, I knwo I downloaded it!"

"Check you other games of the series, just in case" Blake said as Weiss checked Band hero to see all of her DLC songs still there. Next she checked Guitar Hero Wold Tour hoping she imported the song to it, because all of the Hero rhythm game servers were shut down and no more songs were availble.

"So I lost it"  
"Oh well, you still have some good songs on Band hero, we'll play that instead, I know you can perfect Taylor Swift easily" Blake smiled.

"And I know you like to rock Breaking benjamin" Weiss sad

The first song teh girls played was Bring to life from Evanescence.

"You know I don't know why everyone gave teh Daredevil movie crap"

"It was bad. The director's cut was much better, and it cut out the love scene between Matt and Elektra and made it so other scenes actually fit

"Any we got 90% accuracy with a 30 not hiet streak not bad" Blake smiled. "Okay my turn to pikc the next song" Blake said.

"Oh no plase Blake any song by THAT ONE!" Weiss panicked as Blake picked I was made for loving you, teh Black Cat Faunus smirked as she saw her friend panic.

"Problems with it, even though you five starred it in the past?" Blake mocked as she started up the song and quickly getting a 4x multiplyer.

"Yes, alright its going to get stuck in my head for the next couple of weeks!" Weiss snapped burying her head in the pillows of her bed.

"Nearly finished" Blake said before ending with a flourish, "There 96% accuracy witha longest note streak of 90"

"Okay, okay kitty cat, hold onto your socks. I'm picking the next one to rock them off.

"Bring it on!" Blake said as Weiss chose a song Blake didn't think she would.

"Where did you find thgat?" Blake asked after Weiss finsihed I stand alone by Gobsmacked.

"DLC baby" Weiss smirked. She had note streak of 71 and 93% accuracy.

"And you first heard it where?" Blake asked "Cause I first heard it in relation to that Scorpion King Mummy movie spin off."

"It was as a music video on the Prince of Persia Warrior within Game" Weiss said

"What do you say another song each?" Blake asked

"Why not we have homework to do" Weiss said as Blake picked a Breaking Benjamin song.

"That was the slow one" Weiss commented.

"I prefer some of their slower stuff to the hard rock" Blake shrugged as she saw her score of 91% accuracy and a 64 note streak.

"Not bad, but it wasn't the best I've seen you do. Now move over Blake let me show you how to five star something

"Its funny the song is Love Story, but it talks about Romeo and Juielt which ended in tragedy"

"Lack of communications are a bitch"

"Don't we know it" Blake said as Weiss started to play the song.

"Okay that was not teh best" Weiss said as the screen showed 96% accuracy and a 73 note streak

"That was not you best run on that song?" Blake asked shocked.

"I could do it better, but like I said we have homework.

"Buzzkill" Blake said as Yang walked in

"That's an old game, can't even get the DLC anymore" Yang smirked and walked ove3r to her bunk to listen to her Anime song mix.

"Blonde Bitch!" Weiss growled.

"Easy"


	16. Red Dead Redemption

"Ah Red Dead redemption, an oldie but a goldie" Weiss sighed as she placed the western into her console and waited for it to load. "I hope I can go to this Mexico place I've heard about in every top ten video featuring this game" the heiress said

"Hey Weiss" Winter said

"Winter, how are you?" Weiss asked hugging her sister

"I'm fine, Dad's letting stay here for a couple of days to relax"

"Elysium Academy too rough on my fragile little sister?"

"Nah, Dad thought youy would be only out here by yoruself"  
"Hilarious" Weiss deadpanned as she went to the new mission maker on her horse.

"You know seeing the scenery in this game reminds me of Frontier Vacuo"

"You mean Old Vacuo, before the dry dusty towns were reformed into comfortable cities right?" Weiss asked her sister

"That's the one, but did you really have to shoot down that bird?" Winter asked

"Why not, it was perfect target practice" Weiss said as she trailblazed along the map looking around and taking in the scenery. Soon she noticed a wago under attack and went over to help. Qucikly she used her slow motion to target the bandits and let them have.

"Well do you feel lucky, well do ya punk"

"Wrong western Weiss" Winter said

Once Weiss reached a town she brought the only gun available, which was a new revolver. Once she was done there, the two sisters heard a cry for help and spotted a woman being stabbed.

"Right" Weiss said lassoing him and pulling him off, before drawing her gun and firing

"How nice of you to save that woman" Winter smiled.

"Ah, Win hate to tell you but that woman was a hooker"

"So she went fishing a lot, not the right kind of outfit for that, Oh you mean she was an escort"

"Sort of" Weiss said as she rode out of town, "now I'm not stopping until we reach our next mission, okay?"

"Okie Dokie" Winter smiled

"okay, so we attack the fort instead of going to Mexico, I bet you that's next" Weiss said watching the cutscene "Okay let's rock!"

"Not going to be easy" Winter said munching on some vanilla pocky

"Sure it is" Weiss laughed continuing the cutscene. When the cutscene finished and Weiss waited for her turn to go, once she got back in control the game was basically a rapid fire shooting gallery.

"Oh my" Winter gasped as Weiss easily took down her foes.

"YEE HAH!" Weiss shouted. "Oh my glacier, I'm turning into a cowgirl"

"Nothing wrong with that" Winter smiled.

"Finally got the bastard!" Weiss said nailing the last one.

"Now, can we go and have a drink or something Weiss?" Winter asked.

"Sure why not" the heiress said pausing her game and leaving with her sister.

"Yipee Drinks break"

"Oh WInter what am I going to do with you?" Weiss asked slinging her arm over Winter's shoulder.


	17. Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

"man am I in a major comic book mood today, but what one am I going to play" Weiss sadi looking though her games when she spotted one she hadn't touched in a while "Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 huh, I finished the first game several times and I think I only finished this once. So why not" she shrugged placing it in the tray before loading it up. She looked confused and then looked at the save game screen "Where am I even up, heck what side am I even on, the Pro or Anti registration?" she asked referring the Marvel Comic book storyline Civil War where the heroes chose either to register their identity with the government or not. Ironman being the pro-registration leader and Captain America on the Anti-registration side.

"Okay so I finished this once and now I'm playing on the other side and apparently I'm in teh middle of the mission where the super villains break loose, good thing I've unlocked them already. So who to pick for my team to go after them?" Weiss said scrolling through the characters available to replace teh previous team she had. "Sucks that he Black Cat is in here" she moped as she picked her team of Wolverine, Gambit, Iron Fist and Songbird. "Hopefully these guys can hold off Venom and the Green Goblin." Weiss said as Zwei joined her barking.

"True I should have picked Spidey, but I haven't used Songbird in a while" Weiss said. Soon it was a flurry of attacks as she tried to get a bomb into the vent while dodging Venom on the Goblin glider.

"How did he even get on there in the first place?" Weiss said using Gambit's ranged attack to get rid of the webs. She also had to avoid teh Goblin's bombs

"Crap,crap, crap this is getting hairy, Songbird I need to play as her to get soem aerial attacking action against Venom" Weiss said switching over to Songbird and lifted her into the air. Once Venom was down she went and attacked him before grabbing the second bomb and threw into the vent.

"Next up is Iron Fist, he should do some damage" Weiss smiled as she bashed the web away again before Fury threw down the next bomb. "Now to have Iron FIst throw it in there, now onto the last bomb and I think Gambit should do it since he's the last character I haven't thrown a bomb in with" the heiress said.

BUt when Fury was about to disconnect the bomb, it exploded causing the mission to end

"What, WHAT; that's! No that wasn't how it should have ended. Heck my team just got KO'ed and then what about Fury huh?" Weiss asked as the game continued showinG Fury was alive and well.

"I still call Bullshit!" Weiss ranged.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Weiss its just a game. Now how about you and I go another multiplayer round?" Yang asked entering the room with a bone for Zwei, who jumped in his basket with it an happily munhced on the bone.

"Fine, I need to cool down after this game, so what one are we playing?" Weiss asked

"hwo about a fighting game, and considering you're in a comic book mood, why not Marvel vs Capcom 3?" Yang asked

"Sure why not" Weiss sighed


	18. Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3

"So who are you picking?" Yang asked as the team selection screen.

"Isn't it obvious?" Weiss asked picking WOlverine, X-23 and Deadpool.

"NIce, but lets see if the can make it past DMC!" Yang said picking Vergil, Dante and Trisha.

"YOu know there are various tyeam combination based on game right?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you two picked Weapon X and Devil May Cry teams, but there is also Avengers, Street Fighter, X-Men, Resident Evil, Darkstalkers, Defenders" Blake started

"Who re they?"

"A team of supernatural fights from Marvel comics, they're represented by Dr Strange, Hulk and Ghost Rider, continuing on we have"

"Yeah, Yeah lets just play alright, Days of future past stage, and here we go" Yang interrupted Blake.

The battle started with Yang overwhelming Weiss with combo after combo making Wolverine helpless, but soon Weiss fought back doing a ton of damage to Yang, who switched out Virgil for Trish finishing off Wolverine making Weiss switch to X-23

"Damn, one down" Weiss said as she unleashed a super move on Yang's Trisha top knock her health down. "Now eat this" Weiss said using another super move tyo take down Trisha, making Yang switch out to Virgil. Weiss blocked several sword attacks before witling down Virgil's health to where she could use another hyper move to knock out Vergil.

"Crap, I'm down to my last fighter, but its my best fighter in this game" Yang said as the red clad Dante from the original trilogy. The blonde brawler smirked as she went in with thunder attacks and gunfire. Yang was very quickly draining the health from Weiss X-23 before belting out a hyper combo

"NO, NO, NO!" Weiss said as X-23 had very little health so she activated the X-Factor power up to try and get some heavier damage done to Dante, but Yang just blocked hit after hit taking a total of her quarter health before the X-Factor ran out and Dante finished off X-23.

"NO!" Weiss shouted melodramatic

"Oh yeah this is in the bag" Yang chuckled before Deadpool popped up on screen and his theme started playing. "Oooooh crap! I forgot"

"For ghot what?" Weiss taunted as Weiss used Deadpool to lay the smack down on Yang. Soon Weiss had built up a level three hyper-combo.

"Please, Weiss anything but that!"

"But What?" Weiss asked as Deadpool went into his hyper combo with Deadpool shouting out "HEALTH BAR N YOUR FACE!" using the health bar to smack Dante.

"Ouch," Yang flinched

"Fell the love of the hyper combo!" Weiss said mimicing Deadpool as he picked up the hyper combo bar and swung it like a baseball bat. "And its a home run!" Weiss laugehd as Deadpool defeated Dante.

"I Lost?" Yang whimper

"Next time, maybe you should let Ruby do you fighting from now Skippy" Weiss taunted Yang along with Deadpool.

"I play next" Blake said

"Okay" Weiss said "There's a catgirl in the game.

"Piss of Weiss" Blake said picking Wolverine, Jean Grey and Storm while Weiss went with Ghost Rider, Hawkeye and Iron Fist"  
"I'm going to find Rubes, who knows what she's up to" Yang said elaving the dorm filled with teh sound of fighting.


	19. Fire Emblem Sacred Stones

"okay so what is Scarlet sending me?" Weiss asked as opened up the file after checking it for viruses. What she discovered was a rom for the GBA game Fire Emblem Sacred Stones. A game she had heard about while surfing the datanet for information on FE: Awakening; so she decided to quickly boot up the game and read all the opening story.

"Okay so I have Seth a Lvl 1 Paladin and Eirika a level 1 Lord, time to do the tutorial level, I think Blake played this before, so if I get stuck I can always hand it over to her" Weiss said as she went through the movement tutorial before a couple of enemies showed up for the combat tutorial giving her hints about what to do, she read them carefully.

"So I can attack twice dealing 14 damage and I have a perfect hit rate while he has only a hit rate of 39. SO I win this match hah!" Weiss said as she watched her Paladin cut down the second unit before facing the enemy leader. Only for her paladin to get injured.

"I call bullshit, but I guess the script called for it" Weiss huffed before moving her cursor over Eirika and moving in to kill the bandit. She had a high enough to hit the opponent. OF course her attack was successful but so too was the bandits, then Eirkia unleashed a critical hit earning her enough XP to level up

"Awesome, I won and levelled up" Weiss shouted

"So I gotta clear the level huh?" Weiss asked looking over the map, "And they have seven units, half of them use axes, while the other half uses lance, hm I think I'll have my paladin deal with the spearman while my lord can deal with the axemen" she said moving the cursor over Eirkia before the game made her select Seth her paladin. "WHAT! I'm still in the tutorial, damnit" she growled as she followed what the game wanted her to do. Next the game had her move Eirika over to a house. Once that was done and the game explained about castle, the enemy moved and two new units showed up. Weiss blinked while they had their introduction. Then she went through the trading tutorial.

"Just let me play by myself alright?" Weiss asked getting bored with what the game wanted her to do. Once she was able to move by herself without orders from the game she opened up the unit window to look at her new character

"So we hjave Gilliam a level 4 Knight and Franz a level 1 Cavalier, sweet, so what now?" Weiss asked as she looked over the map. She selected Eirika to attack the axe wielding soldier taking him out "Nice" she chuckled as she watch her Paladin take out two spearmen leaving the boss an enemy knight. She moved Gilliam in and attacked with him first before moving Seth for the next strike, only for more enemies to show up

"Piss off will you I'm trying to win here alright?" Weiss said as she moved Gilliam to the side before moving Seth to attack the boss finishing him off. "Take that you posser" Weiss said before yawning "Not again" she whispered falling asleep, it was then when Yang walked into the dorm and saw the game up and opening

"Geez Weiss did you seriously fall asleep mid-gaming session?" the brawler asked shaking her head before moving Weiss to her bed and tucked her in before turning off her laptop and plugging it in to charge.


	20. Game of Thrones Telltale

"Wait, back up you have Game of Thrones on here?" Blake asked, being an avid reader she had sent many of her nights reading the fantasy epics, filled with adventure, romance and intrigue. She knew of the serie but hadn't watched it outside of a few clips of her favourite character Tyrion Lannister. The actor who played him did a magnificent job.

"Didn't know you had the series" Yang said

"I didn't think you knew of it" Blake said

"Graphic novel series, plus I'm sure we have a copy of the first book somewhere at home" Yang admitted. "Plus I manage to watch some of it behind dad's back"

"Wow, bad girl much?" Blake asked as Ruby walked "Is it safe for her I mean?" the catgirl asked

"Should be its not that rating" Weiss said

"It's one below it, anyway let's get on with this" Blake said.

"So we're outside a wedding, playing a squire" Weiss said as picked up the sword and started to clean it. "How mundane" she sighed.

"It should get better" Blake said as Weiss interacted with Lord Forrester

"Who's the Kingslayer?"

"I forgot to mention that this game takes place during the series, which is better to have a knowledge about, otherwise you'll be lost quickly" Blake said

"So you knwo what's happpening?" Yang asked

"Unfortunately" Blake whimpered as Weiss had her character get more wine for the other characters in game

"What?" Yang asked as the game showed the location

"The red wedding" Blake said as the music changed to a somber song "And so it spoke, so it spoke the lord of castamere. And now the Raines weep over they hall for none to hear" Blake sang

"Cheery" Yang commented, before suddenly the peaceful camping grounds became a battlefield.

"Ah Blake expiation please?" Weiss said as she controlled teh character through the havoc

"The song was the signal to trigger the attack" Blake said

"Oh shit!" Weiss said as she was pinned down. Soon the character known as Roddrick helped her. "Get out of there!"

"No, no, no its too late"

"SHIT! RUBY CLOSE YOUR EYES" Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

"Weiss, get to the next save point and exit the game!" Blake snarled.

"Crap I didn't realise it would be like this" Weiss said wide eyed. She quickly saved and turned off.

"What was that?" Yang asked as she and Blake looked over the other two members. "Even Weiss is effected"

"The White Fang cut down several members of her family, maybe that level made her remember something painful" Blake said as Weiss hugged Ruby before leaving the dorm.

"We're just going for a walk, okay?" Weiss said

"Take as much time as you need" Blake replied as RTuby and Yang hugged.

"We're never letting them play that game again, or at least until we've played it" Yang said

"Come on let's continue" Blake said picking up the controller 


	21. Super Smash Bros WiiU

"Hey Ruby, Weiss how are things?" Coco asked the pair, who was still a bit depressed from their last gaming session an hour ago. Velvet picked up on this

"Is everything okay?" Velvet asked.

"Uh oh I know that look: Game of Thrones" Coco said

"Oh dear, you girls have GoT Blues, what was it?"

"The opening to the game" Weiss said

"I Heard that game was shit" Coco said  
"New one" Ruby whispered

"Come on we've got something to cheer you up" Coco said swinging her arms around the two gloomy girls.

"I'll get the other two" Velvet said.

"Greetings, cake?" Yatsuhashi asked

"Thanks"  
"What's got them bummed" Fox asked as he set up a gaming console

"GOTB"

"Ouch, so you think them playing us will help with that?" Fox asked

"Should do" Coco said

"So what we playing?" Weiss

"Smash Bros WiiU edition, eight player smash, two teams of four, so what do you girls say

"Why not" Yang said walking into the room with Blake.

"Sounds like fun" Ruby chirped sounding better which made Yang silently said thank you to Coco who nodded.

"So who's going to be playing as who?" Fox asked before he looked at Yatsuhashi who had picked Link "So the samurai picked the swordsman"

"Well since we talking reflective personalities, Zero Suit Samus for yours truly" Coco said

"A sweety for a sweetheart" Velvet said picking Kirby "Five lien Weiss goes for Zelda or Peach"

"Fox for me" Fox said choosing Fox McCloud.

"I'll be...Peach" Ruby smiled.

"Even though his a frog, Greninja is still a ninja" Blake smiled.

"Oh yeah here comes Little Mac" Yang said

"Ever the boxer, anyway who should I pick...stupid question; Lady Palutena"

"Well that's different" Coco said

"So we have one point and we're playing on the random stage of" Coco announced as the game selected: "Palutena's temple. geez prince the heiress even more of a advantage why don't you" Coco said

"Game start" Coco said as Velvet went and sucked Link into Kirby's mouth quickly using it to gain Link Kirby. Yatsuhashi was not happy as he was spat out at Coco who was firing at Blake's Greninja; only to get the giant's green swordsman instead

"Sorry, I was aiming for Blake" Coco whined as Weiss used one of her special to take Yang's damage meter up, Soon Ruby used Peach to bat yang away.

"RUBY!" Yang cried as she was the first one eliminated.

"Sorry, I was going for Weiss, speaking of which Weiss!" Ruby shouted as the heiress dodged Fox's attempt to uppercut her, only for a smash ball to appear.

"Oh goodie  
"Weiss!" Ruby whined

"Ruby" Weiss whined back as Palutena used her smash technique to draw Link into a black hole with Ruby's Peach and fired a laser at both of them sending them flying away off the screen.

"Brutal" Coco said kicking Weiss.

"Eat this" Weiss replied with her staff.

"I got you now" Yatushashi said grabbing a smash ball, using it to cut Fox up, knocking him out

"Fourth out, bummer" Fox said kicking back to watch Yatsu, Blake, Coco and Weiss tear it up.

"And say goodbye to that pretty girl your using" Coco said launching Weiss off the stage.

"NOOOO!" Weiss groaned as she joined the loser group with Yatsuhashi joining them after the two girls.

"Come on Blake!"

"Get that Frog Coco" Velvet shouted.

The battle was fierce with each side using upper cuts and special attacks, only for Blake to unleash the final smash of Greninja, who disappeared, reappeared kicking Saumus into the sky and dashing about madly.

"Dammit" Coco said falling back

"Yay, I win" Blake said before smiling "Purrfect"

"Did she?" Weiss asked.

"I think so" Coco said as Blake left.


	22. Halo

"Stupid git, I swear Russel gets stupider every day" Weiss snapped pulling on her white tank top and glasses while skimming her game collections when a message from BadTexas was in her inbox

"I haven't played with them in a while. Why not" Weiss said as she loaded the game.

"Hey Frost, haven't seen you in a while, heck none of the major Halo players have" Tex said

"I've been taking a break from Halo for a bit" Weiss said adjusting her clothes. "So who's on?"

"Its a surprise okay?" Tex said, once Weiss logged on she did get a surprise when she saw who was on: Shotgunner, mar00ner, prot3ctedcon3m, church1E, TurquoiseLover, Cabuse, Ofalltime, badTexas, SassylightestR3D, Badneutraility, FelixingLucky. But then Weiss noticed something. SweetCarolina was missing.

"I thought that Carolina joined you guys" Weiss asked

"She did but they invited her over for a friendly" badTexas said

"Oh okay, so shall we?" Weiss asked as they entered the game.

"SLAYER" The game said as Weiss spawned in right near a SAW.

"Thank you" Weiss said as she saw a red blip on her radar.

"Sorry missie" Shotgunner said, only for the red player to get dropped

"Caboose"  
"I AM SORRY" Caboose shouted out

"Don't be"  
"She's right" Tex said taking Caboose out in a melee attack.

"OH come on" Chruch said as Weiss saw Tucker attack him

Bo chica bow OW!" the teal player said

"I've always hated that saying" Weiss said

"SO did I" Felix said killing Weiss with a grenade "Score"

"Bastard" Weiss said respawning only to be sniped by Caboose.

"CENSORED! fragged twice in two minutes." Weiss fumed

"Kiss this princess" Church said shooting her and missing "CENSORED!"

"Take this" Tucker said stabbing Griff while Simmons shot at Tucker with a rocket launcher, making Doc and Donut dodge an explosion for a rocket fired off by Felix.

"Oh crap was that close" Weiss said as she used her assault rifle to take out Felix, Wash and Griff.

"TRIPLE KILL!" the game announced

"OH yeah!" she cheered before Tex assassinated her.

"Got to do better than that Frosty" Tex said

"EAT THIS!" Donut said throwing a plasma grenade.

"CENSORED!" Tex said

"Booyah!"

"OH yeah, how do you like these apples?" Weiss said gaining a headshot

"GAME OVER!" the game announced

"And the top three places go to: Third is Felixinglucky" Tex said

"Naturally" Felix said gloating

"I got second" Tex said  
"So who got first?" Shotgunner said

"MissFrosty did, well done Weiss" Tex said

"Thanks guys" Weiss said

"No prob, catch you later?" Tex said  
"Sure" Weiss smiled signing off and yawning "Time for a snooze before class I think.


	23. Call of Duty Advanced warfare

"What is this. Little miss proper engaging in a military FPS?" Yang smirked.

"I classify it as a sci-fi FPS" Weiss said

"Oh honey, you can call it Science Fiction, but at the end of the day, Call of Duty is still Call of Duty, no matter how out there it is" Yang sighed.

"Oh shut up like you know anything about call of duty" Weiss

"Of course I don't. I don't play Call of Duty" Yang said

"Not what your gamer index said" Weiss sang out.

"Whatever" Yang huffed.

"I hate this level" Weiss said as she sniped three soldiers on top of a truck.

"Then why play it?" Yang asked as Weiss took out three more with her rifle.

"Because I want to know how it ends" Weiss said moving forward so she could get a better shot, once she got on top of the truck, she switched out to her grenade launcehrr and fired off a round before switching back to her rifle and proned to get in a couple of headshots.

"Nice sniping" Yang said

"Thank you" Weiss said as a helicopter was brought in for support. "Moving up" she said jumping over a barrier and taking cover behind a truck. "Okay now what?"

"You regroup with whatever sentinel is" Yang said stating the obvious.

"Okay fine." Weiss said continuing to regroup with Sentinel.

"So there's yoru target, you knwo teh van" Yang said

"I know, I know. Can't believe I wasted rocket ammo" Weiss groaned

"but you did get a bitching sniper rifle" Yang said

"That is true, but let me concentrate her please" Weiss said as she went to open the back of the van while the driver was on the ground. She prepared for the worse by pressed the button to open it up.

"Careful" Yang said. The back opened up to reveal Drones. Weiss went for her EMP grenades. "emp grenades huh?" Yang smriked

"No more Red vs Blue for you" Weiss said letting one fly to kill all the drones. Or she would have done if the game did not just blow up the bridge she was on.

"No fair!" Weiss whined as the bridge went down. "I could have taken them"

"Sure you could of" Yang said smiling as Weiss glared at her.

"Then you do it" Weiss said

"Can't I don't play Call of Duty remember?" Yang asked

"Yang what platform did you want your Black Ops 3 preorder on?" Ruby asked entering the dorm room while Yang signalled her to be quite

"Don't play Call of Duty huh?" Weiss asked as Yang sheepishly smiled.

"I play a little I guess" Yang replied.

"But sis you 100% Black Ops 2 and got all the achievements in two days" Ruby said

"RUBY!" Yang shouted

"Uh oh" Ruby said bolting while her fiery sister chased after her.

"Those two" Weiss sighed.


	24. Digimon All Star Rumble

"Bored" Ruby griped. Seriously Bored" she repeated slamming her head on the desk she was sitting at

"easy little sister, I'm sure you can find something to do" Yang said

"Nope" Ruby sadly sighed

"Come on Ruby" Yang said as Weiss walked in looking at the sister

"Bored?"

"Seriously bored" Yang replied.

"I think I have the thing she needs right here" Weiss said holding up a video game cover.

"Ooh which one" Yang said as Ruby perked up

"You'll have to wait and see" Weiss said as she started up the game

"Seriously?" Yang deadpanned  
"Yes I was quite a fan of it back in the day"

"Seriously?" Yang asked again "Digimon?"

"What's wrong with that, most of the rookie level monsters were cute, like Patamon" Ruby said smiling

"Good point, plus there were a ton of dragon digimon in there as well, so got any good ones,

"Most of them comes from the first two seasons, I got two from Digimon Fusion, and I'm still trying to find the ones from Season 3" Weiss explained

"None from 4 or 5?" Yang asked.

"No sorry, anyway I think we should do a survivor round, that's the one where you have three lives, once you lose all three its over" Weiss said

"Okay, so I think I'll pick this one, Dorulumon, cause he kind looks like a wolf" Ruby said

"And I'll take Gabumon"

"The weird Dog-Lizared thing?" Yang asked.

"Yes, since I don't have Guilmon yet" Weiss said

"Deedums" Yang said

"Up yours!" Weiss snapped. "Anyway what field do you want Ruby?"

"Toy Town, that's the only I recognise" Ruby said

"Okay" Weiss said starting the game.

"Take this" Ruby said unleashing an attack while Weiss tried to defend.

"Not bad but eat my BLUE BLASTER!" Weiss said performing a special move

"Hey, that knocked out one of my lives. However watch out for this!" Ruby said as she stabbed Weiss over and over again with her drill bit tail.

"HEY!" Weiss shouted quickly blocking

"Not going to help you" Ruby said knocking out a life from Weiss.

"Oh it is on, just as soon as I power up" Weiss said using physical attacks. Which were blocked by Ruby

"Now eat this!" Ruby said attacking with her deal ending Weiss' first life.

"This going to be good" Yang said still watching the fight smiling.

"This is it, last round" Weiss said as they had both lost two lives.

"You're on" Ruby said as she fought back against Weiss who kept blocking, "Here!" Ruby said unleashing a special attack.

"Oh poor, poor Ruby. DIgivolution"  
"Oh come on!" Ruby shouted as she watched Weiss belt around her didgimon for her ultiamte technique

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" Weiss shouted at the same tiem as the game ending the round

"No" Ruby whimpered

"there, there sis I'll take you shopping later" Yang said

"Well that was fun" Weiss said stretching "I feel like a nap" she said

"But didn't you just wake up a couple of hours ago?" Yang asked

"NOOOO!" a voice was heard shouting.

"Nora's getting rage quitty again" Ruby said

"Quitty's not a real word Rubes" Yang said as the trio went to check on her


	25. Fairy Fencer F

"okay Nora, what's up?" Weiss asked as she entered the JNPR Dorm

"Its gone!" Nora cried

"What is?" Ruby asked

"All my save data, I was way passed this level"

"The first map?" Weiss asked

"Yes" Nora said as Weiss took a look at the game while Yang went online to see if she could find anything

"Aah, Nora you still have all your stats and abilities" Weiss said "So what game is this

"Fairy Fencer F, did you want to play?" Nora asked

"Sure I'll give it a go" Weiss said

The first monster Weiss encountered was a dragon.

"so my sword can be a sword, an axe and a gun" Weiss said

"So cool" Ruby said as Weiss used a couple of combos on it.

"Press triangle to bring up your other options, and you should have some abi9lities at your command" Nora said

"Okay let's go with this one" Weiss said picking Flame assault, which was a multi-hit combo with a flaming blade.

"Can I please alter your weapons to do that?" Ruby asked

"You dolt I can already do that" she said as the dragon kicked her.

"WEISS, your Fairize meter's full use it!" Nora said

"How"

"Triangle than the Fairize command" Nora said

"Okay here we go" Weiss said as the sword stabbed her character before turning into armour, "Sweet" she said quick dispatching the dragon before getting the rewards.

"Not bad huh" Nora said

"No it isn't 

Soon Weiss took on a couple of monster and won, and snuck past a couple to reach the next area.

"If I remember this is where you'll get your next party member, or back in this case" Nora said

"Okay let's see who this is" Weiss said moving to the event point in the game.

"so what's going on she's supposed to be dead!" Nora shouted as they saw the next character to re-unlock

"Time travel" Yang said showing them what she found

"That would make sense" Nora said

"Since when does a fantasy game have time travel?" Weiss asked

"A lot" Yang answered.

"Boss battle time, last time you defeated him, Tiara joined your party" Nora shouted

"Tiara huh, I wonder if I can get her dress in white" Weiss muttered

"Didn't know you were into that kind of thing" Yang smirked.

"Shut up and let me do this" she said as she used three skills to dispatch the brigade "And done, there you go Nora. Enjoy the rest of the game"

"Where are you going, you're just going to miss the best part" Nora whined

"Which is?" Weiss asked

"Tiara reacting to Fang's violent outburst" Nora said

"No thanks, I'm quite tired" Weiss said walking across to her dorm and collapsing on the bed.


	26. Shadows of Mordor

"Man I am so bored" Weiss said as she fiddle around on her Xbox. "Seriously I don't know what game I should play" she mumbled before flipping through her collection to see what she wanted to play. "Angry Bird Star Wars, no; Fable 2, no; Fantastic 4: Rise of teh Silver Surfer, no and probably better than the last movie; Gun no; Hitman Blood Money no, Murdered Soul Suspect; still trapped on that level, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 finished it, Prince of Persia no; Shadows of Mordor...Yes, I could do with some Orc slaying" seh said popping the disc into the console

"Yo anybody in?" a voice asked

"Come in Velvet" Weiss said

"G'Day snowy" the bunny Faunus said "Whatcha up to?" she asked

"Shadows of Mordor" Weiss replied

"When's that set in the movie universe?"

"The last Hobbit and First Lord of the Rings" Weiss said

"Fair Dinkum huh?" Velvet asked

"Want to watch?

"There he is" Weiss said as she found the orc she was tracking "You're not getting away from me this time"

"This time, geez Snowy how many times has this one killed you?"

"A couple" Weiss admitted, as he faced him only to be killed by it "Damnit"

"Oh well try again hey" Velvet said as Weiss started by stealth a trio of Uruks before sneaking to an area where a group of orcs were around a campfire,

"Bombs away" she said as the fire exploded. She quickly ran up the side of a structure and snuck aroudn stealth killing any orcs in her way before identifing which one her prey was.

"There he is" Weiss said

"So you going to get him?" Velvet asked

"What do you think?" Weiss replied.

"Go ahead.

Weiss quick and quietly traversed the terrain to reach her goals, that was when Velvet noticed something

"The graphics aren't very good are they?" she asked

"Xbox 360 for ya in the time of Xbox One" Weiss replied. Soon she found the marked target near a campfire which was his, weakness. So, she shot and arrow into the fire making it explode taking half of its health before engaging in battle with it using mostly stun comboes which worked while dealing with other Uruks around. Finally she landed a finishing move

"Got you" Weiss cheered

"Now you've got to hide" Velvet said

"Screw that" Weiss commented stealth killing two more orcs, one of them being a captain

"Well shit, you got two captain in under five minutes not bad Snowy" Velvet said

"thanks" Weiss said

"well I'm don for the day" Weiss said a couple of hours later.

"I agree, time for some tucker" Velvet said getting up

"I think I'll have a burger tonight"

"Couldn't agree with you more, only I think I'll add beetroot to mine" Velvet said walking out of the dorm.


	27. Dragonball Xenoverse

"Mysteries unbound made with a deep energy, (energy) foes all around, I can go fearless and free" Weiss sang

"Great she's been watching Dragonball Z again hasn't she?" Ruby asked

"You think" Blake said

"Which one this time?" Yang asked

"Resurrection 'F'" Ruby replied

"The new movie, but that's not out for weeks" Yang replied.

"She got an advanced copy" Ruby answered.

"Wait doesn't she have Xenoverse?" Yang asked

"Yang, no!" Blake said

"She'll beat you" Ruby said

"No she won't" Yang said

"Taking any beats?" Ruby asked

"Nope" Blake said.

"You want to play me in Dragonball Xanoverse?" Weiss asked

"Yeah why not?" Yang asked

"I would win way too easily" Weiss flat out said

"Whatever" Yang said

"Your defeat" Weiss said handing Yang her controller before booting the game up

"1V1 on Planet Namek" Weiss said

"And I think I'll pick Vegeta"

"And I'll go with Videl"

"Easy win for me much?" Yang asked.

"We'll see" Weiss said

The match started off with Weiss pummelling Yang with simple attacks.

"Block it come block it" Yang said

"No way

"Okay than have this" Yang said using an special move sending Weiss back flying

"Cheap shot" Weiss said before used her own special move

"Oh come on, I'm a Saiyan and you're the daughter of Hercule" Yang said as she pulled out a couple of more combos. "The only thing that would be more embarrassing is if I lost" Yang said "like that would even happen" Yang said not realising she jinxed herself.

"I lost" Yang said

"Cheer up Yang we all can't be like you" Weiss said

"REMATCH with new characters" Yang said

"Good ahead, who do you pick" Weiss asked

"I'll choose this one" Yang said picking a random character

"Okay I'll have this one then" Weiss said picking a character that made Yang scared.

"G-G-G-G-G-GOKU!"she said "And who did I pick" Yang said as her screen showed someone called Jaco.

Qucikly Weiss took control of the battle with a kamehameha wave attack and several comboes before going Super Saiyan and unloading on Yang's character

"Block, stupid guy" Yang said before doing asuper move to stun Weiss, whic Yang took advantage of and quickly pummelled her only for Weiss to get back the character with a Spirit Bomb attack.

"Take this!" Weiss shouted as she threw the spirit bomb at yang

"I hate you princess" Yang said as she was finished off with a single blast of ki energy

"So that was fun" Weiss aid

"Whatever princess" Yang huffed before going onto her bunk and pulled out a volume of Assassination Classroom to read.

"Sore loser much?" Weiss asked

"She was asking for it" Blake said

"I know" Weiss said collapsing onto her own bunk to listen to some more rock music.


	28. Transformers Devastation

"I need one" Weiss groaned out

"Need what?" Yang asked looking up from her magazine

"A fix of Grimlokc, but the only games I have featuring him I've finished" Weiss sighed

"What about Devastation?" Yang asked "Weren't you on your second playthrough of that?" Yang asked

"I was...why not" Weiss said as she booted up the game.

"Come to think of it wasn't Devastation based off of the first generation of Transformers?" Yang asked

"YEah it was, I've only seen the third season of it" Weiss said

"Okay continue, and pick Grimlock, check his weapons and go" Weiss said as the level booted up

"Whoa trippy" Yang said

"Starscream in the Space Bridge, man this is a hard boss" Weiss said as she targeted Starscream and fired on him with her blaster, before switching to her hammer when he got in close and smacked him around a bit

"On the right" Yang said as Weiss dodged and try to hit Starscream again. She press the transform button switching to Dino mode.

"Time to cook" Weiss said using Grimlock's flamethrower., Using melee attacks she finished off Starscream getting a cutscene of the Autobots and Decepticons arriving on Cybertron. Once the cutscene was done Weiss continued to play she was thrown into a battle with Blitzwing and several soldiers, Weiss easily smacked aside the soldiers while dodging the fire and ice attacks of Blitzwing. She used jump attacks to bring down the triple changer. Once the Decepticon was beaten she cheered

"YES!" she cried out "Now to move on.

"Shockwave, it just had to be Shockwave" Weiss grumbled

"Why are you worried this is the easy difficulty right, so no problems." Yang shrugged

"This guy was difficult on normal" Weiss said "So I don't how hard he'll be on easy. After all getting him to half health unleashes his duplicating ability" Weiss said as she took on Shockwave starting with dodging Shockwave's laser blasts, and before long and three hits later Shockwave started doing his clone trick, which was easy enough for Weiss.

"Who's that in the background?" Yang asked

"Megatron, cheering his pawn on, but guess what it won't work on me" Weiss said as she kept dodging lasers and clones before hammering it home

"YES!" she cheered

"Not bad" Yang said as Weiss yawned "I thought we fixed that tiredness thing"

"I was up late last night studying" Weiss said.

"Have a nice nap" Yang said.

Half an hour later she got a message from Winter

'Help, Torchwick online Halo!' was what the message said

"Not this time you bastard" Weiss said 


End file.
